


Spoils for the Angel

by FrostyMers



Series: Serial killer/Evil!Ford [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hinted Character Death, M/M, Other, SerialKiller!Ford, Shy!Stan, Stancest kinda, it's not in your face but it'll be apart of the series, the stans are in their 30s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyMers/pseuds/FrostyMers
Summary: Ford comes back from a walk in the woods and he brought Stanny a present.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Series: Serial killer/Evil!Ford [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Spoils for the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little jump i to the future after Ford and Stan first settle into Gravity Falls.

"Stanny! I have something for you from my last walk in the woods!!" Ford called out. His Stanley pokes his head out from the living room. His expression flashes to concern immediately seeing his brother with blood on his cheek. "Stanfy!? What happened?!" Stan rushes, reaching to touch his brother's cheek-- _Don't let his pure hands touch your filth!!_ Ford grips his brother's hand. Gentle but firm. "What's the matter, Stanny?" He asks calmly.  
"Th-there's blood on your face!" Stan says  
"Ah no need to worry. I went fishing and I must've gotten some of the guts on me when I de-boned it." Ford explains calmly. Stanny looks hesitant but only for a moment. " ok... You sure your alright?"   
Ford nods _He worries for you. He wants you safe, do not make him unhappy!_  
"Anyway, as I was saying, I have a little surprise for you!"   
His Stanny brightens and Ford is rewarded with an innocent excited smile and a sweet reply "Really? C-can I see?"   
Ford can't stop his insides from melting if he tried. His Stanny always was so innocently curious and easily excitable. Ford pulls out a brightly colored, sparkling and glowing little necklace. Stanny stares in awe. "What's this?" He asks amazed.   
"Unicorn hair!" Ford answers happily. He bits his cheek when Stanny looks up at him more amazed. "Ho-how!?"   
"Oh I just arrived and I told them about you and they demanded I bring back some strands of their hair for you to wear. They say your too precious and need protection" Ford answers _You're not lying completely. He does need protection._  
Stanley covers his face as it turns to that lovely pink that Ford adored. "Th-thank you Stanfy." Stanny squeaks at him. Ford smiles and hugs Stan close before he tells Ford to go clean up while the younher twin fixes up dinner.   
Ford is in the bathroom, running a washcloth over the blood on his face. He's thankful his innocent brother doesn't question why the blood is iridescent in the light. After all, unicorn blood is very distinct once you know what to look for... Though now there's one less unicorn in the woods.... Ford smiles remembering the final light of life fading from that smug horse's face.   
_they tried to say your Stanny wasn't pure. Proof they aren't as all knowing as they've led the world to believe._  
Ford tosses the bloody towel in the trash before he heads back downstairs to join his brother and admire how his battle reward looks around Stanny's neck.


End file.
